1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for delivery of advertisements to mobile units as they pass a given location. The present invention also relates to a mobile communication instrument for receiving the advertisements and to recording media for use therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, roadside billboards are an effective means for delivering an advertising message to travelers, both walkers and drivers. Therefore, there is a high level of demand for billboard (signboard) advertising which is widely used by restaurants, automobile dealers, supermarkets, convenience stores, bookstores, hospitals, hotels, other service industries and manufacturers. In addition, for drivers looking for a stop, for example a restaurant for lunch, a billboard advertisement of a restaurant is very useful.
However, the size of roadside billboards limits the number that can be placed in the same location. Thus, in some locations spatial limitations prevent placement of any new billboard.
Moreover, because erection of new billboards is regulated for the sake of aesthetics and preserving the natural environment, not only are drivers unable to obtain desirable information but also local businesses are unable to advertise. On the other hand, in areas crowded will billboards, it was difficult for walkers and drivers to recognize a billboard advertisement of interest.